


They Come Out At Night

by Psycho_Quak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Student Sam Wilson, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Quak/pseuds/Psycho_Quak
Summary: "Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Clint interrupts Tony's whining about whatever Tony was whining about today. The boy glares at his friend, "Interrupt me again Barton and I'll make sure you'll never be able to hear anything again." Clint raises an eyebrow in amusement and taps at his hearing aid with a grin.Tony huffs in annoyance reconizing his mistake, "Shut up and tell us about that transfer student."-In which Sam Wilson is the new, hot and mysterious transfer student of SHIELD academy who has everyone (especially Steve and Bucky) whipped.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on Ao3 so pls go easy on me.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Clint interrupted Tony's whining about whatever Tony was whining about today. It was _almost_ funny how the boy seemed to have something to complain about _every_ single time they all saw him.

The boy glared at his friend, "Interrupt me again Barton and you'll never be able to hear anything again." Clint raised an eyebrow in amusement and tapped his hearing aid with a grin. Tony scoffed as he recognised his mistake. 

"Just.. Shut up and tell us about that transfer student."

Bucky snickers as natasha rolls her eyes at the two. The group continues to walk down the hallway of the school, they all just came out of two hours of math and planned to enjoy every bit of the fifteen minute break they had before having to leave for history.

"I don't know much about him myself honestly. Just heard that he had some problems in his previous school and had to transfer. There are already rumors spreading about what could've happened in his previous school that made him transfer."

Now its Steve who scoffed, bruce mumbled something along the lines off, _they should all mind their business_ which they all nod at. The boy wasn't even here yet and there were already rumors spreading about him.

Their school loved gossip, the most tiniest secrets always got out somehow, whether it was friends betraying each other or someone overhearing something they shouldn't, it was crazy. 

"D'you think we'll be able to see him? Wonder when he's arriving." Bucky thought out loud.

"Today actually." Clint told him. 

Everyone turned to him in surprise, "Today?" Steve asked. "Didn't we find out he was going to transfer like yesterday?"

Clint shrugged, "I don't know man, someone said he'll be arriving today." Just as the boy said this principle Fury passed them. They all immediately stood straight and greeted him with a 'Sir' the black man nodded at them and continued walking down the hallway. The group watched as the students who were scattered around the hallway repeated their actions.

Principle Fury was their new principle after Pierce got fired. No one really knew why but rumor was that he had mistreated a student of color. While SHIELD was a good school the amount of diversity in it was embarrassingly low, because of the rumor about their previous principle the group suspected that maybe that had something to do with their previous principle but they didn't have any prove. They only hoped that since the new principle himself was a person of color the situation would change.

Everyone in the hallway watched as Fury walked to the double doors of the main hall. The principal waited there for a few seconds before the double doors opened.

Clint whistled when the (what they assumed) new transfer student walked in. And Steve would've smacked him upside the head for his manners if he himself wasn't busy ogling the student. The male was dressed in streetwear that made Steve feel insecure about his outfit. Black denim jeans that had a hole in the right knee covered his legs and chains hanged from the side. He was also wearing high top sneakers that Steve was sure were some kind of expensive brand. A hooded bomber that Steve was sure Bucky loved was worn above a black hoodie. And the male was wearing the hood of the hoodie.

"New kid knows how to dress." Tony whistled impressed. Nods of approval went through the group as they all watched Fury talk to the boy. Almost everyone in the hallway had their attention on the two in fact.

Fury turned around and made an arm movement that said _Welcome to SHIELD._ When the student looked up from the principal, several jaws dropped. 

Steve, Bucky, Clint and Tony's included.

The boy was stunning, that was obvious, his skin was spotless, his lips were full and red and Steve, really, really wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. He was also black, they all noticed which made the group smile through the shock.

The shock that came from the eyes the boy had. Steve knew that there were black people with colored eyes, he had seen plenty of pictures of them because he loved to paint them. But he had never seen such blue eyes that belonged to a black person. Both his and Bucky's were no where near being as blue as the students.

The students eyes roamed over the hallway watching everyone with his deep blue, mesmerising eyes. When they landed on Steve and his group they stopped. Steve felt his heartbeat speed up.

The black boy tilted his head to the side as his eyes roamed over them before stopping on Bucky and him. Bucky, who still had his arm wrapped around his waist gulped loudly.

Then the boy did the most angelic thing in history.

He smiled. 

And, oh my god, Steve could just feel himself melt.

"Holy fuck." Bucky breathed out.

Steve internally agreed because the boy had such a beautiful smile. His smile wasn't even that wide, just a tiny grin that was aimed at them but it looked so pretty. 

The moment completely shattered when he heard groans and a disgusted scoff. 

"Another negro? For real?" the disgusted voice of brock rumlow said. 

Steve and his friends immediately turned to the boy who was leaning against his locker surrounded by his friends as they frowned at the new student. 

Steve could feel Bucky's grip on his waist tighten. 

"Excuse you?" Steve heard Natasha ask, her voice deadly calm.

Rumlow turned to them and scoffed again. "I said, another neg-."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Brock dear." Tony gritted through his teeth. Though the boy had a smile on his face (a sarcastic and obviously forced one) his eyes showed every emotion he was trying to cover. And Steve couldn't help but smile when Rumlow stayed quiet. He knew that Tony (all of them actually) hated any kind of racism especially since Rhodey, his boyfriend was black.

"Is there a problem here?" the strict voice of principle Fury said. And they all immediately straightened. 

Fury glanced at the two groups who were glaring at each other. Then at Steve who shook his head. "No, sir." he mumbled. 

Fury gave him the most unimpressed look he had ever seen. "So you're all just giving each other deaths glares because that's how you all be looking now? Is it another teenage thing? I mean, I expected the glare from Romanov but you? That surprises me, Rogers."

Steve felt himself loosen up slightly as Tony and Clint snickered behind him and he smiled as he saw Natasha roll her eyes.

"Sorry sir. Just a little disagreement." Steve smiled sheepishly.

Fury rolled his eyes, "Just make sure your little 'disagreement' doesn't end up in another fist fight, god knows your mother is done with having to pick all of you idiots up from detention."

All of his friends now chuckled as he smiled at his principle. "Yes, sir." he said. 

He glanced behind Fury and felt his heart speed up again when he saw the new student eyeing him with clear amusement in his, oh so beautiful eyes.

Fury completely ignored Rumlow and his friends as he continued walking. The student followed him but slowed down after two steps. He turned around to Steve and his friends with a small grin. Steve was pretty sure he was smiling like an idiot at the boy but he couldn't help himself.

Then the blue eyes shifted to Rumlow and his friends and all traces of kindness were gone. "What are you looking at?" one of Rumlow's friend glared. The student stared at them his blue eyes boring holes in them as his face showed no emotion whatsoever. Then he scoffed as if not believing they were for real. 

"Wilson, you coming?" Fury asked a few steps further. 

"Coming." The boy replied, his voice smooth and deep. He eyed Rumlow and his friends one more time, this time his eyes were completely uninterested, before turning to Steve and his friends. He gave them a small composed smile before turning around and following Fury. 

-

"His eyes were the most prettiest color I have ever seen." Steve gushed. His friends nodded in agreement. They were all in history class now and just like everyone else talking about the new student.

"His skin was spotless. I wonder what he uses." Nat said as she checked her nails. 

"And his voice, ugh." Bucky groaned making Steve chuckle and wrap his arms tighter around his boyfriend who was sitting on his lap. Their teacher still hadn't arrived yet so everyone had formed groups with their friends and started talking about the student.

"I wonder where he bought his shoes. They were cool as fuck." Clint said and Tony nodded in agreement. 

"Do you think he's-."

"Alright, everyone back to your seats!" Mr. Schmid's yell interrupted Thor making them all sigh.

The man was a terror. The devil in human form, your worst fears in molded into a person. Steve was also pretty sure he was a Nazi. And just the thought of that made his blood boil.

Bucky pecked his lips with a smile making him grin. "Love y-."

"Can you not do that in my classroom please? At least act like you care." Schmid's voice was dripping with disgust which made him clench his fist so he wouldn't go and do something stupid, like punch the motherfucker. 

Because yes, he was a homophobe too, can't forget that. 

Just to be a brat Steve held his boyfriend down on his lap when the male tried to stand up and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his lips. Bucky giggled softly, and his classmates all chuckled as he turned to the teacher with the most innocent face he could manage.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to keep my hands off of him." he beamed when Schmid gave him a nasty glare.

"Back to your seat, Barnes." 

"Yessir." Bucky mocked and winked at Steve, the blond shot him a grin and watched his boyfriend return to his seat. 

When everyone was seated Schmid started talking. "As you all probably know by now we have a new transfer student. And I am fully aware that it is weird for someone to transfer here in the middle of the year but frankly I don't really care about what you think. Just try to help him when you can." 

Everyone was already murmuring excitedly with their friends before he even finished talking making Schmid roll his eyes.

"Whatever, Wilson, you can come in now."

Steve held his breath as the new student, Wilson, walked in the classroom. He quickly turned around to Bucky and they exchanged a look before both turning to the front.

"Introduce yourself." Schmid grumbled. 

Sam glanced at him before turning to the class. "I'm Sam Wilson, nice to meet you all." 

Sam.

What a beautiful name, for an even more beautiful person.

"You can go sit down at the empty table in the back."

Sam nodded and made his way to the back off the classroom, passing Steve, he smiled at him, and then he passed Tony, who he also smiled at, and then Rumlow who he ignored till he sat down in the seat behind him.

"Alright, let's start with class."

Steve tuned out after that, he was so unbelievable happy that Sam was in his class, he couldn't pay attention even if he wanted to. 

"So I hope all of you studied because I won't make it easy." Steve was pretty sure he didn't study for whatever they were going to have to do but he didn't care.

"Rogers. Rogers!" Steve snapped out of his daydream and looked at Schmid who was watching him with a small smirk. 

Shit. 

"Yes?" he asked carefully.

"Since no one seems to know the answer to my question and you seem to be daydreaming about God knows what, I assume you studied for the quiz and know the answer to my question?"

"Um, sure?" Steve was absolutely done for. He had not studied for anything. And it wasn't even his fault this time. He had tried to study, even got as far as opening his history book but then Bucky (who had come over to study together.) had kissed his neck, and, yes, Steve is weak for his boyfriend, sue him. 

"Good, then you won't mind telling me the exact date of Pearl Harbour."

Fucking fuck. 

Steve chuckled nervously. 

"Mr. Rogers?" Schmid asked. The bastard was enjoying this.

Steve clenched his jaw.

"December 7th, 1941." All heads snapped to the back of the class, to Sam.

Mr. Schmid's eye twitched as he stared at Sam. "Correct, thank you _Mr. Rogers_." The man growled annoyed.

"Any time." Sam mumbled and went back to his book. Schmid eyed him from his seat and stood up, "Very well." Sam looked up from his notes. 

"The fall of the Berlin Wall." the man smiled, Steve scoffed softly. 

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Sam said when Schmid' eyes widened in surprise. 

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." 

Sam nodded as he closed his book, Steve made eye contact with his friends and as one everyone turned to Sam. 

"Civil rights act." 

"1964." 

A soft huff of disbelieve from Schmid. "John F. Kennedy assassination." 

"1963."

"Martin Luther King." 

"'68."

"Lincoln." Schmid passed Steve as he walked to Sam. 

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade." 

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board." the teacher now stood in front of Sam. 

"1954." 

Steve saw Clint and Bucky look at each other in awe before turning to Sam. 

"The battle of Gettysburg." 

"1863."

"Korean war." 

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Schmid smirked looking so pleased with himself, he turned around head high. 

"Actually sir, it ended in '53."

Schmid turned to Sam an uncertain look on his face. Steve saw Tony and Bruce smile at each other in glee. 

"It's '53." Tony spoke up, Bruce nodded in agreement. 

Not wanting to believe it Schmid turned to the class, "Someone search it up!" 

Before anyone could blink Natasha already had her phone out, she typed away on it and a small smirk appeared on her face before she covered. "'53."

Clint burst out in laughter which soon made the whole class follow, well expect Sam who eyed Schmid for a second before turning to his book.

Steve watched him as the male went through one of his note books. He must've felt Steve's staring because before Steve could even try turn away he looked up and made eye contact with him. Eye contact Steve had not prepared himself for so when Sam gave him a small smile, the blonde was sure his face was on fire. He quickly turned around ignoring Tony's and Bucky's amused chuckles. 

"Liking to embarasse your students is not a trait a teacher should have." Sam said before turning back to his history book. He turned the page and started reading, either obvious to everyone watching him or maybe he just didn't care, either way Sam didn't look up from his book 

"Excuse me-?" 

"Sir, you know what? That really isn't a good trait to have, but I can tell you how to get rid of it if you want." Now all eyes went to Clint. 

"And how exactly would I get rid of it? Not that I need to fix anything about my way of teaching." 

Clint smirked at the teacher and Steve heard Nat murmer, _that's going to end up in detention._ He heard Tony groan loudly and when he turned around both Bruce and Bucky were rolling their eyes. Thor chuckled as they made eye contact making Steve smile. 

Steve sighed but couldn't help the fondness that went through him when Clint made a joke that had them all laughing but made Schmid scream _"Detention!"_ from the top of his lungs. 

_Atleast we didn't get in a fight this time._ Steve thought. 

_-_

When the bell rang Natasha stood up and walked to Clint's seat to hit him upside the head without hesitation.

Bucky chuckled as he stood from his seat and they all gathered around the archer boy his desk. "That's the third time this week you get detention because you can't keep that mouth of yours shut." Natasha grumbled.

Clint smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." 

They all rolled their eyes. "You better be out in an hour, if you have to stay longer I'm leaving your sorry ass behind." Bucky teased leaning against Steve who kissed his neck. 

"Sure, buckaroo." The blonde grinned. 

"Mom's going to be mad again. I won't even be surprised if she makes us walk home." Steve sighs. 

"Don't worry Sarah loves me. She'll come pick us up, I'm her favorite after all." Clint smirked.

Natasha scoffs, "We all know that Bruce and Tony are her favorite." Said boys beamed at her before turning to Steve. The blonde sighed and nodded, "She said so herself, I'm pretty sure she wants to adopt you two and dump me." Steve faked a sigh.

Bruce chuckled and Tony grinned at his friend. The others glanced at each other with knowing smiles, Tony and Bruce both had parents that were shitty assholes Steve wished he could punch (there were a lot of people Steve wanted to punch).

Sarah (Steve's mom) had basically adopted them all as her children. After school she would pick them all up in her mini van after work and would make diner for all of them. Unless one of them had detention, all the others would wait for their friend (sometimes even join them in detention) and call for Sarah to pick them up after. She always got mad when they ended up in detention.

But it was no secret that she favoured Tony and Bruce. Steve thinks it's the doe brown eyes the two have. 

"What class do we have now?" Thor asked. 

"P.E!" Clint cheered. Both Tony and Bruce groaned in annoyance. 

"I hate P. E" Tony whined.

"Your lazy white ass hates everything that doesn't involve machines." A deep, teasing voice said. Tony smiled as arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was planted on his temple.

"Hey baby." Rhodey whispered. 

"Hey." Tony beamed. 

"All these cute couples are making me feel even more single then I am." Pepper sighed. Peggy nodded with a chuckle and greeted them. 

Just to be a dick Clint pressed a smacking kiss on Natasha's hand and tugged her to his side. 

"Fuck you Barton." Pepper glared. The male snickered and poked his tongue out at her. 

The two groups started talking as they started to make their way to the door of the classroom. 

Steve wondered where Sam was. He looked around the class hoping to see him but saw no sign of the male, he sighed defeatedly. 

"Wilson!" They heard Rumlow's voice. 

"Oh dear, this is going be eventful." Peggy sighed as they all turned around towards where they heard the voice come from. There was Sam who was taking out his P.E clothes out of his locker, surrounded by girls who were fawning over him. The black male turned to Rumlow and his friends. 

Rumlow started talking with a smirk on his face, the smirk that always meant he was talking shit. Steve and his friends couldn't hear what he was saying but if the gasps and horrified looks the girls around Sam let out where any clue it wasn't good. 

Sam continued staring at him obviously not interested. Rumlow then turned around to them, nodded at Steve and Bucky, turned to Tony and Rhodey, glanced at Natasha, Peggy and Pepper and finally scoffed at Bruce and Clint. All the while having a disgusted look on his face. 

By now pretty much everyone had their eyes on them. 

"Rumlow!" They heard Sharon yell, she was one of the girls that were around Sam. 

Bruce made himself smaller as he stared at the ground, they quickly all figured out what he was talking about. Tony glared at the dickhead but by the way he tightly held Rhodey's hand you could see that he was panicking. 

The two couldn't stand when they were laughed at because of their sexuality. Their parents were both homophobic assholes so even though they were both out and proud they couldn't handle homophobes as well as the others. 

Clint and Natasha moved as one towards Bruce. Clint took him in his arms and started talking to him, "You okay?" he whispered. Bruce nodded as he gripped Clint's shirt. Natasha stood in front of them giving Rumlow the deadliest glare she could manage. Rhodey, Pepper and Peggy formed a circle around Tony trying to calm the boy from having a panick attack. 

And Thor, Bucky and Steve stood before all them daring anyone to walk up to their friends. 

Rumlow laughed loudly and his laughter echoed through the hallway. His friends soon joined him and together they all laughed at the group. 

Steve was about to march up to them and beat the living crap out of them but got held back by Bucky. He was about to protest but stopped when Bucky nodded to Tony and Bruce. Bruce's whole body shook as he gripped Clint's arm while staring at the ground. "Nat." Clint panicked. The redhead turned around without hesitation and immediately started whispering in soft Russian to the boy. 

"Tony, sweetheart, hey, we're right here." Rhodey cooed as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Darling, look at me, darling, you're okay." Peggy talked softly. 

"Tones? Tones, we're here I promise." Pepper whispered as he ran her hand through the genius' hair. 

"We need to get them out of here." Bucky said. Steve nodded and turned to Bruce, Clint and Natasha. Bucky turned to Tony and the others. "Let's get them away from all these people." he murmured. 

He gripped Tony's hand, "Genuis, I'm here, hey, let's go." 

Steve softly wrapped his arm around Bruce and steered him, Natasha and Clint away from Rumlow. He turned around and saw Bucky do the same thing. Thor was right behind them still glaring at Rumlow and his friends. 

They started walking away and he kept whispering encouraging words to Bruce-.

The sound of something hitting the lockers made them all turn. Bucky's mouth fell open as he watched Sam hold Rumlow in a rear naked choke. Rumlow was visibly trying to get out the grip but Sam didn't move an inch. 

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" One of Rumlow's friend shouted, though they all kept their distance. 

Sam ignored him and tightened his grip. He whispered something in Rumlow's ear and after a few seconds of watching Rumlow struggling and groaning he let him go. Rumlow fell to the ground as he coughed roughly. 

Rumlow looked up at Sam with fear in his eyes.

"Rumlow! Are you okay man?" All of his friends fell to their knees as they checked his neck. 

Sam kept his eyes on him anger in his eyes. 

"Go." Sam growled. 

The male nodded and scrambled off the floor. Steve puffed his chest out and readied himself when Rumlow started walking to them. He saw Bucky do the same from the corner of his eye. 

Rumlow stopped in front of them. 

"Sorry." he gasped out. 

Everyone's jaw dropped. 

Rumlow turned to Sam who glared at him. 

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry Tony, I'm sorry Bruce." The scared boy turned to Sam who nodded. The moment he saw the nod Rumlow started running. 

For a few seconds it was quiet as everyone tried to process what just happened. 

"That- did that really just happen?" Clint asked. 

"It did." Rhodey confirmed though he himself sounded sceptical. 

Sam picked up the backpack he had dropped when attacking Rumlow and fixed his jacket. He looked up and made eye contact with Tony. The boy's brown doe eyes were wide and slightly red from crying as he stared at Sam in awe. Sam checked his face, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort and nodded when he saw none. He did the same with Bruce all while everyone stared at him. 

When he finished he looked at the group that was staring at him. He gave them a smile and then turned around and started walking to the school gym.

-


	2. Chapter Two

"That.. That really just happened right?"

They all glanced at each other before nodding. Tony blinked in disbelief before groaning softly as a tear fell from his eye. He harshly rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt while mumbling curse words. 

Bruce also snapped out his shock and with a quick glance at the hallway saw that while not everyone had their eyes on them, there were still a few students who had their eyes on them. He flinched slightly when he made eye contact with one of them. 

He let go of Clint's shirt and wurmed his hand out of Steve's, ignoring both of the worried looks the two shot him. He pretended to fix his shirt and glasses as he avoided eye contact. 

The bell then rang and he sighed in relief when the students started clearing out of the hallway. 

"Let's just go to class. We can thank Wilson when we see him." Rhodey said as he carefully wrapped his arm around Tony, the brunet gave him a reassuring smile to which his boyfriend replied with a kiss to his temple. 

The others nodded and they all split up for a while to go to their lockers and take out their gym clothes. They waited for each other at the door of the school gym and entered it together. They started conversations among themselves ignoring the fact that almost all eyes were on them.

They walked to the locker rooms without hesitation or any sign of fear, Natasha, Pepper and Peggy turned around to walk to the girls locker rooms after giving the boys smiles (a nod in Natasha's case) and moved as one across the gym were the girls lockers room were.

Natasha in the middle her green eyes sharp and shining as she elegantly moved, showing no hint of uncomfortableness, or uneasiness her red short hair bobbed slightly as she walked, in comparison to Peggy (who was walking on her left side) who's shiny, curly hair stayed firmly in place, her red lipstick a great contrast to her slightly pale skin making her look even powerful then she already was. And Pepper (who was of course on the left side of natasha) had a smile business-like smile on her face as she put a lock of hair behind her ears, her eyes showed kindness to everyone she thought deserved it, but the way she held her body showed that she was a force to be reckoned with. 

The boys stared at the three in awe. 

"Sometimes I wonder how we even got so lucky to become friends with them." Tony marvelled. 

They all nodded, "I could litterly turn straight for any of them." Bucky mumbled. They bursted out in laughter and after another glance at the three girls stepped in locker room. 

-

"Alright kids! Quiet, we've got two hours till the bell rings, which means I've got one-hundred and twenty minutes to tire you all out for Hill's class. I'll make you all do so much laps, even Rogers and his unhuman stamina'll feel it." Coach Coulson grinned.

Groans and snickers were heard from the students, Steve chuckled at Tony's overdramatic groan and Bruce depressed sigh. 

"Alright, we also got a new student I heard, Wilson!" Coulson turned to the boy. Sam smiled at him in amusement and nodded. 

"Any specialialties or problems you have I need to know about?" _any health problems that'll trouble you?_ Was what he meant.

Sam shook his head no. "Alright, any talent you have?" the man asked.

"I do a little bit of everything." Sam answered. 

"Hmm, okay, let's welcome Wilson with a little game." Several students rolled their eyes as they shot Sam playfuls 'good luck man'. 

"Romanov, Barnes, Rogers, Barton, and Maximoff. Get over here." All the students that were named stood up and went to stand next to the teacher. 

"These are my best students, I'll need to see what you're good at and what not and to do so you'll just compete with them. Every new student has to do it." Sam nodded. 

"Romanov and Barnes are the best fighters this school has. I'm pretty sure they beat all schools in this country-."

"Aw, you flatter me too much sir." Bucky smiled as he batted his eyelashes. 

"So you'll fight against them, just a little training. I assume you know martial arts." Coulson continued not even blinking at Bucky, the male snickered amused. 

When Sam nodded no one looked surprised. Even Coulson didn't, so he probably knew about what happened. 

"Good. Rogers and Maximoff are the fastest runners on the school, so you'll race them. Rogers can do plenty of other things but I don't feel like seeing him brag and beat someone's ass today so we'll just stick with running."

"Sir." Steve sighed making them all laugh. Sam just nodded with a smile. 

"Barton is the school's acher, the best one actually, but his ego can't get bigger then it already is or he'll turn into Stark so please refrain from being impressed by him."

"You wound me Philip." Both Tony and Clint gasped.

The teacher rolled his eyes at the two, "And that's pretty much everything. That okay?" 

Sam nodded. 

"Alright! First up. Barnes and Romanov, go easy on the boy you two."

Natasha just smirked making Coulson sigh. 

"Teach! Can I film this?" Peter Quill asked, Coulson shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"You want to fight them both or one at a time?" Coulson asked as he sat down.

"Both of them is fine." Sam said as he took of his training sweater. Eyes widened at the sight of the boy in a tank top. His arms were huge.

"Both of them? I'm impressed." Coulson smiled. 

Sam stood in the middle of the gym facing the students and Coulson, mats were under his feat so they wouldn't hurt each other to much. Natasha was on his right and Bucky on his left. Both of them were at least seven meters from him.

Everyone got quiet and when Coulson blew his whistle, Natasha and Bucky's eyes darkened. Sam hummed in interest and waited.

The two glanced at each other. 

Before anyone could blink Bucky charged for Sam. He moved so fast yet so quiet some students flinched in surprise. 

He threw a hard punch, and just as everyone thought Sam was going to get hit, some were even already making a face and wincing, Sam took a step back and dodged the punch.

Bucky blinked, Sam grinned before curling his hands in a look alike fist and using his knuckles to punch the boy in his stomach. Bucky groaned softly as he took a few steps back from the punch, "You really know what you're doing." he grinned. 

Sam shrugged and without turning around ducked and avoided Natasha's punch, stretched his right leg, twisted and kicked Natasha's legs. The redhead made a soft noise of surprise, but quickly recovered and balanced herself.

No sound was made as everyone watched the three, Bucky smirked and Natasha let out a chuckle before they both started attacking. 

Coulson's eyes widened as Sam blocked every punch and kick Natasha threw to him and gave Bucky back as hard as the long haired male gave him.

And normally Natasha would be offended, because surely Wilson wasn't afraid to hit her right? But no, she could see in his eyes and movements that it was easier to dodge her attacks and take out Bucky first because while Bucky was fast Natasha her speciality has always been moving as smooth and fast as she could.

Sam continued switching between the two making Natasha grow slightly irritated. _He's good._ She thought.

He glanced at Bucky who caught her eye, he nodded slightly and when Sam threw another punch at him he made a shield with his two arms and kicked at Sam without taking his arms away from where they were shielding his face. The black boy frowned as he easily dodged the kick and when he turned to Natasha she somehow managed to use his leg to jump on him and straddled his face with her tighs.

Sam chuckled in surprise as everyone cheered at the famous move of the redhead. 

Natasha grinned and was about to tell Bucky to finish it when she found herself thrown to the mat, she gasped in disbelief and quickly stood up to see Sam kick Bucky in the stomach with a twirl in the air. 

Bucky fell down to his ass. 

Everyone looked at the boy in disbelief. Sam smiled as Coulson whistled, "You okay?" the black boy asked as he offered Bucky a hand. Bucky nodded as he took the hand.

"You're amazing." He said breathlessly. 

Sam smiled and Bucky felt himself blush, which, wait a damn minute, what the fuck? Barnes did not blush.

Natasha smiled as she ran a hand through her hair that somehow hadn't moved an inch during the fight. "You're good Wilson."

"Thank you, I was really impressed by how good you two were." 

"That was amazing!" Clint cheered as he made his over to the three. "I have never seen anyone beat Bucky or Nat and you just beat them both!" the others also made their way to the three complimenting Sam on his win.

Their classmates started chattering loudly and enthusiastic among themselves as they agreed with Clint. 

"So I should assume that it won't be easy beating you at track?" Steve asked sheepishly. Sam nodded with a smile.

"Wilson that was the best thing I have ever seen. I am impressed." Coulson said as he nodded with approval. "Can't wait to see what you can do more." 

Sam smiled. 

"Alright, next is Clint!"

Everyone cheered. 

-

In the end Clint won at archery. 

Though Sam played amazing and probably had the title of second best archer in the school. Clint was really happy to have an apponent that was challenging.

And then it was time for track. 

Everyone went outside talking excitedly, wondering who would win. 

Sam, Steve and Pietro all stood in place. Everyone watched from the sidelines as Coulson counted down from ten and then whistled. 

Steve and Pietro both started running at their fastest, and right now Pietro was leading. Sam was behind Steve wondering if he should go easy on this, _it wouldn't be good if I went to fast. I should try to make it look as human as possible._ He thought before picking up speed. He passed Steve in a blink of an eye, and soon Pietro as wel. Everyone cheered as he finished first, Pietro coming second and Steve third.

The Sokovian boy chuckled as he finished and high fived Sam. "That was amazing. Did not except you to win." His accent was thick and Sam liked the sound of it. Steve nodded as he stood next to the boy.

"That really was amazing. I actually thought Pietro was going to win."

Soon everyone was there as they once again complimented Sam on his win.

The bell then rang, "Alright! Everyone go change! Class is over!"

-

Bucky and his friends were waiting outside the boys locker room waiting for Sam to come out, they wanted to thank him and once again congratulate him on his wins. 

When Sam came out the locker room, fixing his jacket the others looked up. "Wilson." Rhodey called.

Sam looked up and Bucky couldn't help but stare at his eyes. 

The boy walked up to them. "Hey." he greeted them. They each greeted him back.

"So, we wanted to thank you." at Sam's confused look Rhodey continued. "For standing up for us, against Rumlow."

Sam smiled though it was still a bit confused. "You don't really need to thank me for doing what should be the bare minimum."

Rhodey obviously not expecting that nodded, "Well that's true but that bare minimum helped us a lot , so thank you. Tony and Bruce were panicking so it did good to see you beat Rumlow's pathetic ass. God knows I was ready to tear him another."

Sam chuckled and nodded. The others exchanged smiles.

"Also congratulations on your wins, you'll need to teach me how to fight someday. I would love so see the day I'll beat Barnes." Rhodey sighed dreamily. 

Bucky snickered and rolled his eyes. "S'not gonna happen."

"A man can dream, Barnes shut the fuck up." Rhodey glared. The others chuckled as Sam watched them in amusement. 

"We were also wondering if you wanted to sit with us, you know at lunch." Steve remembered. 

Sam glanced up at him, his blue eyes staring at the blonde. He smiled softly and nodded, "Sure."

Oh god almighty, Steve wanted this boy. And he knew Bucky also did. Which was just about the best thing that happened to him this year. The two were in an open relationship but they both had agreed that if they ever wanted to add a third person to their relationship, both of them would have to like the guy, and the guy had to like both of them. No choosing one of them. It was either both of them or none.

"Good. Good. Really good. Right Buck? Isn't that good? I think it's good. What a good idea. Good thinking sweetheart-. I'll stop talking now." Steve mumbled when Tony and Clint laughed at him. The girls shot him amused looks, while Rhodey rolled his eyes. Thor and Bruce smiled fondly, Bucky kissed his cheek. 

"Let's just go eat, baby." Bucky chuckled, Steve nodded sheepishly. His boyfriend turned to Sam. "Hope your hungry, the foods pretty bomb."

Sam did the same thing as he did with Steve. He was obviously checking Bucky out, Steve almost choked on his spit. The tall blonde was sure Sam didn't even notice he was doing it.

Bucky's mouth fell open as Sam's eyes met his again. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." He said.

Holy fucking fuck. Steve thought. This boy was going to be the end of them. Sam was painly obvious to how his words sounded, he turned to Rhodey and asked where the canteen was.

Bruce, Tony and Clint were silently laughing now as they watched the couple stare at Sam's back, both their eyes wide. 

-

"So what was that?" Natasha asked as they all waited for Sam at the end of the hallway, the boy was putting his gym clothes away while the rest waited for him. 

"What was what?" Bucky played dumb. 

"Oh please Barnes, you two were basically eye fucking Wilson the whole time." Tony rolled his eyes. 

Just as he said that Sam looked up from his locker, he turned to them in surprise. "Everything okay?" Steve yelled lightly. 

The boy nodded before turning to his locker. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve denied.

Peggy and Pepper giggled while Natasha rolled her eyes.

"So you two don't like Wilson?" 

They all looked at Sam when they heard the sound of something dropping, the boy smiled at them as he picked up the book he dropped.

"That's none of your business." Steve blushed.

"God you totally do, look at how much he's blushing!" Clint snickered.

Though they didn't see it, Sam glanced at them, and watched as Steve turned red. 

"So? Are you going to ask him out?" Peggy asked. 

"Of course not!" Bucky said looking at the brunet as if she was crazy for even suggesting the idea. 

"Why not? We know that he's not a homophobe, he's hot, you two are hot. What's the problem?" Pepper asked.

"We don't know even know if he likes guys!" Bucky explained. 

"Or if he even wants to be in a poly relationship." Steve continued. 

"Or if he likes me." 

"Or me."

"Maybe he has a lover." 

"Or he doesn't want to date."

"He could think we're ugly for all we know."

"Have you seen the guy? There's no way he's single."

"He could be the Prince of some country and already married." They all shot Bucky a deadpan look to which he chuckled at, "Okay that's probably not true but you never know."

"Besides I feel like we should befriend him first, before we try anything."

"Befriend who first and try what?" A deep voice asked making them all (expect Natasha, how did she do that?) flinch, because what the hell where did he come from? 

Natasha smirked and, oh no. 

"We have some friends, who don't go here to school. But they're a gay couple and both fell for this guy they met at the movies. They're thinking of asking him out. What do you think?" it was the most idiotic lie Steve had ever heard, but the way she said it, as casually as when she called Clint babe made Steve jealous, because he knew he couldn't lie that good to save his life. 

Sam hummed. "They should try if they really like him." 

"You don't have a problem with poly relationships?" Clint asked. 

Sam faked confusion before shaking his head, "Of course not. Why would I?" He asked.

"No just asking, a lot of straight people seem to have a problem with it." Clint smiled reassuring.

"I'm pan though."

They all hid a smirk as Steve and Bucky practically beamed at that. 

"Are you now?" Tony asked. 

Sam nodded.

"Well that's good to know. I am too, Brucie-bear, Thor and Nat also belong to the group. Peggy, Pepper, Platypus and Clint are bi. And Steve and Bucky are gay." Tony grinned.

Sam turned to Bucky and Steve and hummed. 

"Well let's go eat! Before Rogers and Barnes decide to eat the poor boy alive." Rhodey whispered the last part. The others chuckled as the couple glared at them and Sam once again faked confusion. 

-


	3. Chapter Three

Sam found that his first day had ended relatively quickly for all the drama that had occurred. He hadn't even attacked anyone cause of hunger. He had made sure to put a little pack of blood in his backpack. The school was nice, sure there were some assholes he wished he could bite to death but he also made friends he really liked, so it was fun. Bucky and Steve's friends. He liked the couple, they were cute. But hearing that they apparently liked him like that had been a little bit surprising. He guessed that he should've seen it coming, that's probably why their heartbeat sped up everytime he talked to them. He thought it was cute.

The last bell had just rang signaling that school was over, he heared sighs of relief everywhere around the classroom making him smile in agreement, math as last period was even for him too much. He packed his books and was ready to leave when Tony called after him. "Where are you going Wilson?"

He turned around and saw the group, they were already done with packing their bags, each of their backpacks on their backs, except Tony's, Rhodey was wearing both his and his boyfriend's. That's cute. Sam thought.

He walked up to them and saw that Bruce was still packing his books, "Clint somehow got out of detention. So we're leaving together after all. Wanna walk with us till Sarah gets here?" Tony asked, he nodded.

They all left the classroom when Bruce finished, Clint and Tony were talking excitedly about something Sam didn't really understand but he tried to listen anyways. 

When they left the school building Sam was about to ask who Sarah was and when she would get here when he heard Pepper gasp, "Who is that?" they all turned to were she was looking and Sam softly groaned in annoyance at the sight of his younger sister, Sarah. The group, and almost everyone was watching the black girl as she leaned on a wall and talked on her phone.

When she glanced up she saw Sam and waved enthusiastically, making Sam sigh irritated. "I'll be right back." He said as he made his way to his sister.

"He knows her?" He heard Peggy whisper. 

"I knew he wasn't single." Steve's disappointed voice made him glare at his sister. 

"You don't know if they're together." And just as Clint said that Sarah met him halfway and wrapped her arms around him engulfing him in a comfortable embrace. 

"That does not look like a friendly hug." Bucky said and Sam could just hear his frown.

 _Because it's a sibling hug_. Sam sighed annoyed, Sarah was just really affectionate, many people thought they were a couple when they went out.

"How was your first day at school, Sammie?" she asked pulling away from the hug and putting his arm around her shoulders, they always walked like this but now Sam wanted to rip his arm off her when he heard both Steve and Bucky groan.

"Are those your friends? They think we're together." she chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though he was a little bit irritated about his friends thinking they were together, he hated misunderstandings, he had to admit it was nice to see his sister again.

"I heard you transfered schools, so I decided to come visit. I'll be staying home for a while."

Sam hummed. That's nice. 

"Well? Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked as she looked at his friends. 

"She's looking." Tony whispered. 

"She's gorgeous." Pepper awed. 

"Smile, Buck, stop glaring at her." Steve sighed. 

Natasha grinned and said something in Russian which made Bucky scoff. 

Sarah giggled as she smiled at the group. "What an amusing group."

Sam turned to his friends and nodded, they were all watching Sarah now as she smiled at them. Even Bucky had softened as he watched her smile. 

"C'mon, Sammie introduce me to them."

"I don't want to introduce them to you, you'll just read their minds and figure their whole life story out." Sam was fully aware that he was whining, but he couldn't help it, Sarah did that with all the friends he made (which granted weren't that many but you get the point). Her mind reading abilities were both impressing and annoying. 

She chuckled, "I promise I won't tell you then, I'll read their minds but you can figure everything for yourself out." Sam nodded and the two walked to his friends. 

"Shit they're coming." Clint panicked. 

"They look like models." Peggy smiled. 

"Be nice you all." Steve said a smile already on his face. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes and tugged Tony closer to him.

"Hi!" Sarah beamed when they stood in front of the group. "I'm Sarah, it's really nice meet you all." She grinned. 

The teenagers smiled back at her and greeted her politely. "Thank you very much for befriending Sammie, I know it probably wasn't easy." 

Sam frowned and turned to his sister with a grimace on his face. "Really?" he asked unamused. 

His friends chuckled as Sarah ignored him and started asking for their names. Sam rolled his eyes, and huffed softly. Everyone introduced themselves and Sam watched as she focused on his friends when they introduced themselves, humming interestedly when Bucky and Steve introduced themselves.

Sarah was a vampire, just like him, the only difference was that she was a Pureblood while he was a Dhampir. Their mother was a human when she had Sam, but got in an accident a year after she birthed her first born, so to save her life, their (pureblood vampire) father turned her into a vampire. And then she had Sarah. Though their mother isn't a pureblood, but an ex-human Sarah was born one-hundred percent a pureblood. When two vampires make a child, no matter if one of them is not a pureblood, the child will be born a pureblood. The genes were stronger. 

Each Pureblood had a gift, Sarah could read minds and Sam's father could hypnotize every living thing. Their mother, an ex-human didn't have a gift, you get born with your powers and since Darlene wasn't born a vampire but turned into one she didn't possess a gift. She did of course have the basic powers all vampires had, such as super strength, speed, flying, etc. 

Sam was a bit of a special case, he was a Dhampir. A dhampir is a creature that is half human and half vampire. Dhampirs drink blood and are immortal like purebloods and ex-humans, they just don't have the same weaknesses. They usually don't get their fangs, drink blood and so on until around sixteen years old. Sam just turned sixteen. Which is why he had to change schools. His eyes suddenly turned blue, he got his inhuman strength, speed and all the other stuff. And had started drinking blood. He had almost attacked a student. But luckily his parents and sister were there. His dad had hypnotised the student and made him forget what happened and they made him change schools.

Dhampirs are rare species. There aren't a lot like Sam since vampires don't really like humans or just choose to not get close to them. No one really knows what Dhampirs can fully do. Which is also why some vampires organisations hunt them down. To either experiment on them or kill them. No one but Sam's family knows that he's a Dhampir, and he's supposed to keep it that way. 

Sam tuned back in, Thor just finished introducing himself. "Well it's nice to meet all of you. Please take care of my big brother." Sarah grinned. 

"Big brother?" Bucky repeated. 

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I'm Sarah Wilson, Sam's younger sister."

Sam chuckled as Bucky's jaw fell. Steve was obviously trying to hide how happy he was. "Told you they thought we were together." Sarah smirked at him. Sam rolled his eyes at her. 

"Oh, we're sorry. For assuming yo-."

Sarah interrupted Steve with a wave of her hand, "No worries. It always happens. Though I don't understand why people would assume I would drop so low and date someone like Sam." She teased. 

His friends laughed as he mumbled a, "Fuck you."

Sarah's phone made a soft ding noise, she glanced at it. "Sammie, dad's waiting for us in the car with mom." 

Sam visibly brightened. "They're back?" He beamed. Sarah rolled his eyes and nodded. "They're at the parking." 

Sam nodded glanced at his friends and with a, "I'll be right back." practically sprinted to the parking.They all chuckled, "He's a mommy and daddy's boy." Sarah fondly smiled.

Steve then glanced at his phone, "Ah, mom's also waiting for us at the parking."

"Let's walk together then." Sarah smiled. They all nodded and started walking to the parking. 

"And also, not that it's a bad thing, not at all, I just noticed, but you two like my brother right?" Sarah said as she glanced at Steve and Bucky. The couple froze.

"Um, yeah, of course he's an amazing frie-."

"I think you know what I mean." She smiled.

"How.. How did you know?" Bucky asked as he glanced at his friends for help. "I'm know to be quite observant." Sarah shrugged. 

"So is Sam actually, if you don't want him to find out, I would be careful. He has always been observant. Even more then me, I would be quiet surprised if he doesn't know yet."

Steve and Bucky both paled, "Oh no, don't worry! He doesn't look like he knows." Sarah said. As she internally winced, _he so obviously knows._ She thought. 

The couple glanced at her in curiosity and hope, "Do.. do you think we have a chance? If we asked him out w-would he reject us?" Steve asked, his blue puppy eyes wide and innocent. 

"Wow, oh my god." Sarah chuckled. 

Steve dropped his head feeling embarrassed for even asking. "Oh god, no I'm sorry!" Sarah said through her chuckling as the group glared at her. 

"I'm not laughing at you because you don't have a chance." She grinned. 

The teenagers watched her as she checked out Bucky and Steve. "You two are so obviously his type it's almost funny." 

"I mean, _you_ have the cutest puppy eyes. I'm pretty sure Sam would give you the world once you use them on him. _You_ have the whole dark and mean aura around you, but I just know you're a softie, who loves to be spoiled and pampered. Sam loves spoiling and pampering his lovers."

Bucky was a bit shocked at the fact that she found out that he loved to be pampered and such by his partner(s) when they just made a few minutes ago, but looked just as happy as Steve as the girl talked. Their friends smiled, they knew this would work out. 

"So this could work?" Steve asked his eyes now beaming, he had a big smile on his face. 

"Just make that face your making right now and you'll have him at your knees for you, or you on yours for him. Whatever you like." Sarah chuckled as Steve turned bright red. 

They continued walking to the parking, Steve and Bucky wearing the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Mom! Dad!" Sarah greeted with a smile as she walked into her parents arms. Paul (Sam's dad) kissed her forehead softly smiling at her daughter. Darlene (Sam's mom) started conversing with her daughter, asking how she's been after giving her a big hug. 

Sam looked up from his family at his friends, he made his way to them. "Hey, sorry for leaving like that." he said.

Steve who was still too happy at what Sarah had told them shook his head and smiled brightly. And the group watched in amusement as the black boy practically melted.

"Sammie's falling for the cute blondie and long haired beauty." Sam heard Sarah whisper to their parents. Darlene chuckled and Paul smiled when Sam turned to glare at his sister.

"Stevie?" The group turned to the blonde, small woman that had called out. "Hey mom." Steve smiled as Tony and Bruce went for a hug, the petite woman laughed as she kissed both of the boys cheeks.

"How are my boys doing?" Sarah asked, smiling when both Tony and Bruce answered with big grins on their faces.

Steve smiled at the sight before faking a pout, "Your own son, who you gave birth to is also doing fine, if you were wondering." the blonde sniffed, his mom gave him the stink eye, before rolling her eyes at his son. 

"Always acting like a brat. Wonder who you got it from." she tutted disapprovingly. Steve chuckled as he blew his mother a kiss. "I love you too mom."

Sarah smiled amused at him before eyeing the group teenagers. Her eyes looked them all over, Sam thinks that she was looking for bruises. She hummed contentedly when she saw none. Then her eyes stopped on Sam. 

"Oh, I don't think I've met you yet, are you a new friend of Stevie and the others?" she asked, giving him a curious smile. 

Sam nodded politely, "I'm Sam Wilson, the new transfer student, it's nice to meet you Ms. Rogers."

She brightened eyes shining at him, "The new student? What a delight! I actually wanted to meet you. How was your first day at school? If what the kids told is true there are some teachers amd students who are hard to deal with. But principle Fury is a good man. I hope he made it easier for you? Do you like it here?"

Sam couldn't help but gently smile at the woman's genuine excitement, her smile reminded him so much of Steve it was adorable. 

"Yeah, I do. Like it here and I like to think that I can get along with the rest pretty well." 

Sarah nodded pleased. Tony who was still standing on her right side perked up and turned to Sarah. "You won't believe what Sam did today at school." the genius grinned. 

Sarah looked at Tony before rasing a teasing eyebrow at Sam. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Not only did he manage to beat both Bucky _and_ Nat at martial arts. He also beat Steve and Pietro at track, _and_ almost beat Clint at archery. It was amazing to see."

Sarah, obviously surprised turned to Sam. "I don't think I have ever met a living person who has come even near close to beating Clint at archery. I have certainly never seen someone beat Pietro and Steve at track. And I didn't even know there were people who could win against Bucky _and_ Tasha. That is impressive." 

Sam just smiled at her.

"And he made _Rumlow_ apologies to us in front of everyone." Tony spat the males name as if it were poison. Sarah turned to Sam, now even more surprised.

"I have know that brat since he was fourteen and I have never ever heard him utter a single apology to anyone. Not even his parents!"

"Sammie has always been scary when mad." Sarah interrupted, walking up to the group alongside her parents who were smiling as they nodded.

The group of teenagers and Steve's mom all did a double take when they saw the three Wilsons walk up to them, Sarah went to stand next to her brother shooting him a teasing smile as her brother rolled his eyes. The two parents standing behind them with fond smiles.

Sam was hot, Steve was pretty sure that everyone with working eyes could see that. With the way he dressed, the eyes, the deep voice, the mysterious aura, the soft smiles, _the eyes,_ Steve was sure everyone though he was hot.

His sister, Sarah on the contrary was the living epitome of beautiful. With the way she dressed and looked it would be a sin to not call her that. And yes, Steve knew that they must've gotten all the good genes from their parents. But as he looked at the Wilsons right now he didn't think there were any bad genes that ran in the family. He and the others couldn't help but gape at them.

In Steve's humble opinion, Paul absolutely has no business looking that good for someone who had two teenagers. He didn't mean it in a weird way but he was sure that in all of the sixteen years he has lived he had never seen such a good looking father. With the casual yet classic outfit he wore the man didn't look any older then thirty. 

Darlene didn't look any less beautiful. In fact she looked even more stunning with her black and white striped sweater tucked in her black jeans. She wore a red beret that went perfectly with her dark skin and red lipstick. The woman looked like a _really_ good looking college student who was about to graduate and already had her whole life planned out. Steve was a highschool student and yet he was jealous. 

"I feel majorly underdressed right now." Sarah mumbled straightening the jacket she wore over her scrubs. Peggy, Pepper and Natasha nodded even though they were dressed as good as the Wilsons. 

"Oh dear please don't, you look absolutely fantastic. I know I would never look as good as you do wearing scrubs." Darlene smiled reassuring. Sarah smiled back looking less uncertain then she did a few seconds ago. 

"And I need to know where you guys shop. Because I need to know where I can get those skirts." Sarah said to the Pepper, Peggy and Natasha who were all wearing skirts but in different colors and different styles.

Natasha was wearing a checkered high waist skirt that showed her beautiful long slim legs with a black crop top and black jacket. She was holding a little black bag she got from Peggy for her birthday. 

Peggy on her left was wearing a pleated skirt with chains on the front. A black crop top and just like Natasha a black jacket. 

And Pepper was wearing a plaid skirt with black tigh high socks. A black sweater she had tugged in the skirt and a white turtle neck under it. She was wearing the gold necklace Natasha had gotten her when she went to Russia with her family and the black handbag Tony had gotten her as a thank you and sorry for losing her old one. 

As Steve marveled about their beauty for the fifteenth (?) time that day the four girls started making plans about going shopping together. Darlene and Sarah were also quietly conversing with each other with big smiles on their faces.

"And we've lost them." Paul chuckled fondly. The teenager boys smiled at the girls. Clint watching his girlfriend fondly.

"So can I know the names of the friends of my son? I'm Paul, it's nice to meet you." 

The boys all introduced themselves politely and also started a conversation with the man. Asking questions about him and his family, answering the questions they got from Paul. Tony switched to the girls when they asked if he would like to come along when they went shopping knowing the brunet his love for choosing outfits for the girls and hanging out with them.

They all continued conversing forgetting that they were in the middle of the parking lot. When they heard a car horn and they saw they were stopping a black Volvo (driven by what looked like one of the teachers at school) from leaving they all scattered away waving at the woman in apology.

It was quite late already and they all had to go home, Darlene and Sarah switched numbers promising to go out for coffee when they both were free. The four girls and Tony also did and Peggy promised she would make a group chat. And Paul and the boys cut off their conversation politely promising to continue it when they saw each other again.

The group split in two, the Wilsons walking right, to the black Jeep that was parked in between two Mercedes, while Sarah, lead the teenagers to the black mini van she had parked. Clint, Natasha, Peggy, Pepper, Bruce all stepped in waving Steve, Bucky, Rhodey and Tony goodbye. The four boys walked to the two motorcycles that were parked after promising Sarah they would be careful while riding. Steve handed Bucky his helmet and his boyfriend turned around wordlessly as Steve took the hair tie he wore on his right wrist. The blond tied Bucky's hair in a ponytail. "Your hair is getting long love." Steve said playing with it.

Bucky smiled and nodded making sure to not move his head too much. "Was thinking about cutting it." he smiled knowing Steve liked his hair long but wouldn't tell him not to if he really wanted to.

"Hm, you would look beautiful." His boyfriend replied making him beam. He turned around when Steve finished tying his hair and stood on his tippy toes to give his boyfriend a kiss. Although the two normally didn't have that much of a height difference Steve had been growing again, he was officially four(almost five) inches taller then Bucky right now and although Bucky would never admit it, he loved the height difference. And he was sure Steve did too. Steve pulled him closer by wrapping his arm around his waist, humming softly as he licked Bucky's lips.

He then pecked them before pulling away, he put his helmet on Bucky's head making sure everything was secure. "You really need to buy yourself another helmet, I don't like you riding without one, it's dangerous." Bucky said as Steve secured his helmet.

"I know, darling." Steve said feeling bad. He knew he worried his boyfriend and he should probably really buy a new helmet but he really disliked those things, it was quite childish really and Steve knew this bad habit could quite possibly end in his death but he still couldn't bring himself to wear one, though he really would need to start wearing one. 

"I'll look for one." he promised, Bucky nodded obviously not believing him. Steve pecked his lips again and smiled at him. He took of the kickstand while holding the motorcycle, gave it to Bucky who put it in his backpack (Steve gave his to Sarah) and waited for Steve to get on. He got on behind his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. They both turned to Rhodey and Tony, Rhodey just finished putting his helmet on Tony, he pecked the black helmet his boyfriend was wearing, wore his own and did the same thing as Steve. Steve put his motor on Rhodey following two seconds after and they both started riding, following the black mini van that was waiting for them outside the parking.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Sarahs outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/RAn4j6gk6KG5tu179)
> 
> [Darlenes outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/aGucKZYCpZwRHy5d8)
> 
> [Darlenes hair and accessories (without glasses)](https://images.app.goo.gl/TMfbfkHfKn1Nyzr56)
> 
> [Paul's outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/N8TexWBvrbtuCRQY8)
> 
> [Sam's shoes](https://images.app.goo.gl/SuQYeMSUVGL4dnNw5)
> 
> [Sam's jacket](https://images.app.goo.gl/4TxbgFcu5tzr96LC7)
> 
> [Sam's outfit (the one on the left) ](https://images.app.goo.gl/vBvkWZW9rhL9MWuU7)  
> [Darlenes outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/aGucKZYCpZwRHy5d8)
> 
> [Darlenes hair and accessories (without glasses)](https://images.app.goo.gl/TMfbfkHfKn1Nyzr56)
> 
> [Paul's outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/N8TexWBvrbtuCRQY8)
> 
> [Pepper's outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/3CMt8to5wVmKqX8d8)
> 
> [Natasha's outfit ](https://images.app.goo.gl/UBSX9wAk5vkJYs9D9)
> 
> [Peggy's outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/ThyvSTGks2RJSgNa7)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
